I Swear
by The Echoing Ache
Summary: So, This is how it happens... He knows it's nothing big, and she's sure it's just a physical attraction. There's no way either is that important to the other, right? DG


Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Draco and Ginny. They belong to JK Rowling, who remains fabulous, despite the events of Deathly Hallows.

"_I used to know who I was  
__Until you came along.  
__I return  
__To the only place  
__I've ever felt  
__That I belong."  
_-Home by Nine Inch Nails

So this is how it happens:

The way her long red hair falls down her back does nothing short of accentuate her figure, drawing my eye to the shallow sweep of her back, the gentle curve of her arse flowing into legs that seem endlessly long despite her small stature. She stands before me in a lacy black bra and the green boxers I wore yesterday. Though she has rolled them at the waist in an attempt to make them fit better, the boxers still hang low on her hips.

I barely contain a low moan of appreciation as my eyes flit over her body, drinking in every inch of milky freckled flesh. My fingers twitch and I ache to touch her, ache to feel my hands glide over her silky skin.

My eyes are drawn to her face as she scoffs and tosses her head, making her hair dance out behind her like flame. Her delicate hands go to her hips and she crinkles her nose, drawing attention to the smattering of freckles there. Her big brown eyes narrow as she glares at me, but through her anger I can see lust swimming in them. I know she spoke to me, but I am unaware of what was said and, quite frankly, don't care.

Unable to resist any longer, I quickly close the distance between us, my left hand pressing to her lower back, holding her against me as I drag the fingers of my other hand through her hair, pulling her head back so I can kiss her roughly. She yelps in meek protest, but her arms drape around my neck and her fingernails dig into my skin, urging me on. Fingers buried in her hair, I suck her lower lip into my mouth and bite down on it, eliciting a soft moan.

"Draco..." The utterance is barely a gust of breath, but it sends shivers down my spine. I have never heard her say my name before, but it's like music from her lips and I wish to hear it again. I hold back a grin, moving to kiss the hollow of her throat. As I suck at her skin lightly, she moans, "Oh... Draco..." The melody of her voice rings in my ears as I bite down sharply, drawing blood. When I pull away she gasps, and my eyes focus on the trail of blood as it slowly winds down her chest.

I feel the blood has delved sufficiently deep between her breasts, so I lean in and drag my tongue up along the path. Nuzzled into her neck, I inhale deeply. She smells like the crisp, clean air after a rainstorm, or of the sun shining on a Quidditch pitch in the spring. At her collarbone, I stop to drag her name, and then mine, across her skin with my tongue. Her fingers tighten against my scalp, and I know I couldn't hold back the moan that escapes me if I tried.

Sweet Salazar, I swear that's how it happens.

That is the moment I realize Ginevra Weasley means more to me than a fantastic fuck.

I look up at her, my lips hovering just centimeters from her skin, and I know I can not deny it.

"Ginny," I whisper, shocking myself with the ease at which her name passes my lips, and press them near her ear. "I think I love you."

♥♥♥

"_Shake down, you make me break,  
__For goodness sake.  
__I think I'm on the edge  
__Of something new with you."  
_-Hurricane by Something Corporate

So, this is how it happens:

The way he looks sitting there on my bed is just irresistible. His skin, almost translucently pale as it spreads across his chest, seems to glow in the morning light that streams through the window. Every muscle in his lean body tenses, his eyes darting over me.

I am sure he is unaware of it, but a low moan rumbles from his throat as I shake my head, flipping my hair out of my face. His eyes, like molten silver I would happily drown in, flick up to make contact with my own. Hands on my hips, I crinkle my nose and murmur, "You are so absolutely delicious." He does not even grant me a self-satisfied smirk, so I glare at him.

He stands, and I groan softly from the sight of him. His black slacks hang almost shamefully low on his hips, and the slightly protruding bones there draw my eyes to the place where they disappear into his pants. I know he wears no boxers beneath them, because I'm wearing the only pair he has here.

Before I even have time to react, he stands before me, one of his hands on my lower back, pressing me to him, and the other buried in my hair, yanking my head back rather roughly. Though I cry out in surprise when he comes crashing down to kiss me, I reach up to wrap my arms around him, my fingernails digging into the nape of his neck, silently pleading with him not to stop.

With his hands fisted in my hair, he sucks my lower lip into his mouth and bites down on it, making me mewl.

"Draco..." Though I know the word was barely audible, being hardly more than a gasp, I can not doubt he heard me call his name when I feel him shudder in my arms. Never before had I called the man who should be my enemy, always has been in near every respect, by his given name, but I can not deny that it feels more appropriate than Malfoy, which I've always spit out with contempt, even in times of passion.

When I glance down at him he is smirking, though the reason for it is indecipherable. He moves to suck softly at the hollow of my throat, and I moan. "Oh... Draco..." At my words, he bites down hard and I gasp at the feeling of blood trickling down my skin. He pulls away, his eyes trained on the trail of blood making its way between my breasts. After a moment, he dives for me again, his tongue gliding between them, up my neck, lapping lightly at the blood there. He cups his hand at the nape of my neck and for a moment freezes, his warm breath dancing across my skin. He then drags his tongue in delightful dips and swirls over my collarbone, and my fingers, buried in his shaggy platinum hair, tighten against his scalp. I have to resist the urge to giggle as a growl escapes from his throat, the resonance of it making me tremble.

He looks up at me, astonishment in his eyes, accompanied by something unrecognizable, something I've never seen there before.

"Ginny." The way my name, never before spoken by him, rolls from his tongue nearly makes me tremble. He presses his lips near my ear and, his deep voice trembling, whispers, "I think I love you."

Good Godric, I swear that's how it happens.

I stare at him, my eyes widening as my hands drop to his shoulders. "Oh, Draco," I sigh, my heart beating wildly inside my chest. "I think I love you, too."


End file.
